


Seeing you at 07.56

by icedteaandblankets



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Lifestyles, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Slice of Life, Strangers, Tumblr: imagine-malec-prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteaandblankets/pseuds/icedteaandblankets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt|  ‘We sit across from each other on the train/tube everyday and I’m not sure how but we’ve ended up with this weird, silent, almost-friendship where we share “wtf” looks when we see another passenger doing something weird or telling a bizarre story and a few times I’ve almost gotten you to break and laugh out loud, but today you’re sitting with someone and I think they must be your boyfriend/girlfriend because they are really in your space, but you shoot me a silent look that clearly screams “get this creep away from me” and I am all for that.’ AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing you at 07.56

**Beautiful AU (be-au-ties) on Tumblr**

 

**‘We sit across from each other on the train/tube everyday and I’m not sure how but we’ve ended up with this weird, silent, almost-friendship where we share “wtf” looks when we see another passenger doing something weird or telling a bizarre story and a few times I’ve almost gotten you to break and laugh out loud, but today you’re sitting with someone and I think they must be your boyfriend/girlfriend because they are really in your space, but you shoot me a silent look that clearly screams “get this creep away from me” and I am all for that.’ au**

 

**(submitted by @stuffertystuffstuff )**

 

At precisely 07.56 every morning for the past few weeks, Alec Lightwood would begin his commute to work. He lived outside London and even though it takes about 35 minutes by train, he would rather do that than sit through a hour of traffic. Being a paediatric doctor meant working at ridiculous hours and being in difficult situations but Alec didn’t mind at all. He absolutely loved working with the children there, supporting their families and them through hard times and he felt like he was the luckiest person alive to have be a part of such a brilliant medical team. The doctors and nurses worked hand in hand together, nothing was worth fighting over if it meant that they could combine forces to save the lives of ill children.  

 

At 06.45 Alec would get up, dressed, have a quick cooked breakfast before leaving at 07.30 to walk to the train station. He would be armed with his flask in one hand and a book in the other for his daily journey, oblivious to the world around him as soon as he delved into the pages of his current novel. Usually he walked down the platform where the last train carriage would stop, it would usually be the least busy and Alec treasured those quiet moments. Well that’s what he told himself in his head but he knew that it wasn’t the slightest bit true and he was obviously lying to himself. Alec knew the truth but he was always in denial to admit it to himself because on the last carriage of the train, there would always be the handsome stranger whom he locked eyes with since he started going on that train a few weeks back. They sort of created some sort of strange silent friendship together, making eye contact every time eachother looked up or smiling together when something unusual happened on the train which was often. Most recently, Alec had almost gotten the handsome stranger to laugh out loud when a drunk man started to pet and hug a dog on the carriage much to the owner’s dismay. He didn’t even know what this man did, apart from the fact that he had a really good fashion sense, ungodly hair and a jawline with slight stubble Alec wished he could put his lips against. 

 

Today however as he got onto the train, he was a little surprised to see that the normally empty carriage was bustling with people. It had been snowing heavily yesterday and most drivers probably thought it would be safer taking public transport rather than driving to their destinations. Seeing that his usual seat was taken, Alec stood near the train doors, slightly opposite to where his stranger was sitting. He was wearing a deep wine coloured scarf today, wrapped snuggly around his neck and it complimented him so much it almost made Alec melt inside. What he saw next, made him want to burst into tears immediately. A woman was sat next to his stranger and to Alec’s distaste had her hand on his knee! Jesus Christ, had he crushed on a man for three weeks with a girlfriend? Was she his girlfriend? Alec felt defeated looking at the two of them together; the woman was giggling and so plainly flirting with him. He was just about avert his gaze when his train crush looked at him and it made Alec grin. 

 

_ “Help me!” _ His chestnut eyes stared into his own.  _ “Get this woman away from me, please!” _

 

Alec felt as if he had somehow gathered everyone’s energy from the train carriage. He could feel the adrenaline and energy coursing through his veins and he felt so confident and alive. He couldn’t believe what he was about to do. He was actually going to talk to this man, well- technically to save him. Striding up to the two strangers, he put on his biggest smile. 

 

“I’m working today and I wanted to surprise you on the train! I’m sorry babe, who’s this?” Alec started, his adrenaline had already taken over. He had no control over what he was even saying but he hoped he made it seem realistic.

 

“Oh Magnus!” The woman seemed flustered. “You didn’t tell me about your partner! Why didn’t you introduce us sooner?”

 

“I’m Alec Lightwood,” Alec shook hands with her. “I’m Magnus’s boyfriend, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Alec...this is Camille, we went to school together.” The way Magnus said his name, pronouncing every syllable, Alec almost lost it. 

 

The woman gathered up her handbag and coat blushing so much she was nearly the same shade as Magnus’s scarf. “I’ll let you sit here then! It was lovely to see you Magnus-and you too Alec, we should go for drinks sometime!” Camille nodded her head and had already disappeared into the sea of people by the time Alec turned to say goodbye. 

 

“Sit,” Magnus patted the now empty seat next to him. “I think you’ve earned it!”

 

Alec nodded in agreement and slumped down next to him. “I really thought that wasn’t going to work!”

 

“She believed you alright! Did you see how fast she ran?” Magnus grinned. “Camille had a thing for me throughout high school and even though I like women and men, I never really reciprocated her feelings back.It's a shame really, she's a lovely woman but as you could see...she's quite clingy.”

Alec could not believe his luck. He might actually have a chance with this train crush after all. “I thought she was your girlfriend or something! She was really in your space, I thought you had something for her.”

 

“I was being polite, I didn’t want to be mean. Thank you very much for saving me though, I owe you one. Perhaps dinner? Oh and I’m Magnus by the way, Magnus Bane.”  

 

“Alec Lightwood-well Alexander is really my full name but all my friends call me Alec so you know, whatever suits you.”

 

“Well, Alexander.” Magnus rolled his tongue over his name. “What do you do?”

 

“I work at the Royal Institute for Sick Children, near Central, I’m a doctor there. I’ve been working the same shifts for a few weeks now but I think the rota is about to change so I might not see you on here anymore.”  _ What is he saying? He is rambling on about things that Magnus doesn’t even need to know! _

 

“Such a handsome man and a doctor as well, oh how must the nurses fawn over you! I’m an events manager, I work for a company in Piccadilly.”

 

Alec let his eyes wander over Magnus’s body and he certainly believed he was an events manager. He seemed to be a party type of person with a subtle hint of glittering kohl around his eyes and rings all shapes and sizes on his fingers. 

 

“You’re blushing Alexander,” Magnus said his name again with a sparkle in his eyes. “Am I making you uncomfortable? Don’t worry, I don’t bite-well not much anyway.” 

 

“No, not at all,”Alec blushed even more. “Listen I need to get off soon but maybe I could give you my number and we could go out for dinner or something, after all you did offer.”

 

Magnus smirked and handed over his phone to Alec, not saying a word but taking this time to fully observe him. The young doctor hastily entered his details and handed Magnus’s phone back, shivering slightly when their hands made contact.

 

“I guess I’ll see you around?” Alec cleared his throat, scratching awkwardly at the back of his head. 

 

“Goodbye Alexander,” Magnus was still smirking; he found this man so interesting and so different to any of the guys he had previously dated. “I’ll see you around.”

 

As Alec got off the train, he felt so light he thought he could of literally floated in the air. He had actually spoken to his train crush and something could potentially happen between them. Magnus was so confident and such a charming man, Alec could help getting drawn to him. 

Hearing his phone buzz, he smiled so much when he saw the incoming text that the nurses had asked if he was alright when he got to hospital. 

>  

_ “I can’t wait to see you again Alexander. How about dinner tonight on me? Just message me when you finish and I’ll wait for you at the Central stop opposite the ticket machines. It’s a date. ;) Magnus x” _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know doctors can work different shifts and they won't always work at a certain time but I really wanted a Malec commuting Fic and as I was writing I thought that Alec would make a great paediatric doctor so sorry for any mistakes in this! I like writing in Alec's perspective because I would say he's more shy than Magnus and in a sense I relate to him that way so it made me feel more comfortable. I also apologise for the ending, I didn't really know how to finish it off so I hope it isn't too crappy! I am so obsessed with Malec it is actually unbelievable, if you follow me on Tumblr (iced-tea-and-blankets) I reblog tons of Malec, I just think they're super cute okay.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
